Pedro and Edro uploads another Sex Tape/Grounded Part 1/3
Plot Pedro and Edro uploads another sex tape of SuperMarioZaki and Julie having an intercourse. But their parents ground them and they call SuperMarioZaki and his friends to give them some punishments. And then, Pedro and Edro got sent to the Nether World and got killed by The Zombie Pigmen in the afterlife. Cast * Kimberly as Pedro and Spongebob * Young Guy as Edro, Tails, Finn, Lloyd, David Lopez and SuperMarioZack * Kayla as Amy Rose, Starfire, Blossom and Babs Bunny * Kendra as Buttercup * Tween Girl as Raven * Paul as Drew Pickles, Alex the TD Guy, NitroG Macrae, Gumball Watterson and Rigby * Ivy as Julie, Senna, Sticks the Badger, Dot Warner, Darwin Watterson and Bubbles * Princess as Tori, Hirashi and Vambre * Eric as Yakko, Buster Bunny, Mordecai, Kai, Knuckles the Echidna and Newsreporter Eric * Simon as Jacob the PokeGuy and Mojo Jojo * Dave as Shadow the Hedgehog * Allison as Blaze the Cat * David as Prince Tuesday, Sonic the Hedgehog, Prohyas and Cole * Dallas as Angry Grandpa * Professor as DOTLOMB #1 and Slippy V * Diesel as DOTLOMB #1 and Dohna * Jennifer as Rai and Rouge the Bat * Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7 and Ashton Gilbery * Brian as TheColosalD, Wakko, Patrick, Silver and PC Guy * Steven as Kai the Demoman Animator and Jay * French Fry as Zing * Kidaroo as Robin * Wiseguy as Cyborg * Alan as Newsreporter Alan and Deathstroke * Liang as Phillip Psareas * Stefan as Leopold Slikk * Carmen as Pedro and Edro's mom * Miguel as Pedro and Edro's dad Transcript Pedro: Man, we're so bored. What should we do today? I got it! We will upload a sex tape of SuperMarioZaki and Julie having an intercourse. Edro: Good idea Pedro. Let's grab our Dad's camera and head on to their house. Julie: Well, that was the best wedding of our lives. I wish I would kiss you forever. SuperMarioZaki: Yes, we did everything to make ourselves mended. Julie: Come Here my lovely husband. (Pedro and Edro watches Julie and SuperMarioZaki Having sex) Pedro: Woah! Look at them banging at each other. Edro: Yeah, we are going to record our Dad's camera. (The camera zooms in to see SuperMarioZaki and Julie kissing each other) Newsreporter Alan: Breaking news! Two Mexican kids named Pedro and Edro uploaded another sex tape and showed it to the whole entire world. We now go on to some interviewers including The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe. Robin: Me, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven were doing our stunts of defeating the bad guys, but the sex tape frightened us and we got annoyed. And it was Pedro and Edro who uploaded another sex tape. Starfire: I agree with Robin. Sex tapes are illegal and they are so disgusting. We don't want to see that ever again. Beast Boy: And we hate it when Pedro and Edro uploaded another sex tape. I'm so outraged. We will not accept that behavior again. Cyborg; I agree with Beast Boy. They need to get to the Nether World for their punishment. Raven: I agree with all of them. You will be sent to the Nether World and that's the capital final. And also, you boys will not watch our shows anymore. Why because our show is made by Marvel and Cartoon Network. Prohyas: We all found out that some troublemaker has uploaded a sex tape of SuperMarioZack and Julie having an intercourse. and it got uploaded on YouTube. And Pedro and Edro, if you two are watching this, consider yourself getting grounded. Vambre: I agree with Prohyas. and you both will be killed by our majiswords. Deathstroke: I was watching SML. But then the sex tape shows that SuperMarioZaki and Julie having sex. So Pedo and Edro, if you both are watching this, we are so angry with you. Mojo Jojo: I agree with Deathstroke. And I hope you too will learn your strict lesson. Blossom: We are the Powerpuff Girls. And we saw that the sex tape has been uploaded. And it was Pedro and Edro. Bubbles: Pedro and Edro, if you are watching this, you will be receiving punishments for uploading a final sex tape. Buttercup: I agree with Bubbles. And also, you two will not be watching our shows anymore because our show is made by Cartoon Network. And you two will be sent to the Nether World and get attack by the zombie pigmen for your punishment. Blossom: I agree with Bubble and Buttercup. You will be sent to the Nether World and we strongly mean it. Newsreporter Alan: And now, back to the program. (To be continued, Pedro and Edro uploads another Sex Tape/Grounded Part 2/3)